


you're too good to be all mine (this sounds familiar)

by leifstroganoff



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, ej's only in it briefly and the relationship is only really to show a contrast to ricky, im just a sucker for maintaining friendship past breakup and being there for each other, the last part can be read as platonic or romantically im just exploring them both as characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leifstroganoff/pseuds/leifstroganoff
Summary: “Can I trust you with this mission? Last time I sent you to get medical supplies you came back with Cheetos.”
Relationships: E.J. Caswell/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	you're too good to be all mine (this sounds familiar)

**Author's Note:**

> yo this is really short bc im really just exploring characters but im kinda mad at how good this show is (for posterity sake this was written after e4 so if anything in later episodes contradicts anything here sorry lmao)

“Can I trust you with this mission? Last time I sent you to get medical supplies you came back with Cheetos.”

“Come on, I was like 14!” Ricky sighed, but let out a chuckle regardless. “I can handle grabbing you a Band-Aid, Nini. I promise…” He paused for dramatic effect, leaning over to bow before leaving the kitchen. “I will return… with all that you need!”

Nini blushed as she laughed, turning towards the kitchen sink and carefully rinsing her finger off where she had grazed it cutting up an onion. It was hard for her not to smile; Ricky might not be the brightest crayon in the box and he might be a little goofy, but there was no lack of affection in her heart for him. He was hers and she was his and there was nothing about him that she didn’t love.

* * *

That incident came back to her when she was holding ice to EJ’s face after he and some friends at camp roughed it a little too hard while they were messing around. 

“Sorry we couldn’t have a more romantic night to ourselves.” EJ muttered, a small smile flickering on his face as he brought his eyes up to meet hers.

“It’s okay, EJ.” She pressed a kiss to his un-injured cheek, pushing all thoughts of  _ moments with Ricky _ to the back of her mind. “I’m just glad to spend time with you, y’know?” 

EJ didn’t respond verbally, instead choosing to place his hand over the hand that was holding the bag of ice to his face, slowly moving it lower until he had room to lean forward and place a kiss on her lips. Ricky wasn’t completely moved out of her thoughts, but EJ sure made it easier to ignore him.

* * *

She didn’t think about it again until two and a half years later when she was sitting on her University of Utah dorm bed, disinfecting a hangnail she’d snagged on her desk when her phone rang with a FaceTime call.

“Hey!” She greeted enthusiastically, using her free hand to pick up the phone. “What’s up?”

“I just wanted to say hi, see how you’re doing - new school, new life, how do you like it?” She could practically see the excitement and genuine curiosity dripping off of Ricky’s face.

“I actually love it. A lot.” Nini readjusted, resting her phone against her headboard so she could grab a Band-Aid off of her desk. “It’s definitely stressful, but I was expecting that. Everyone I’ve met here has been so nice and welcoming and I’m really excited for classes to start.”

“That’s great! I’m so…” Ricky hesitated and she couldn’t quite tell if it was because he was unsure what to say or if he had just noticed her wrapping the bandage around her finger. “I’m proud of you. You’ve always been able to take care of yourself. I’m just glad I get to be here to see you flourish.” 

She’d be lying if she said she couldn’t feel her cheeks flushing. “Well… I’m glad you get to see it, too. It’s nice to have your support. Seriously, Ricky.”

“Hey, I’ve got to go. My mom’s flying in for my birthday and I’ve gotta pick her up, but…” This time she could see the hesitation in his face. They’d been in a pretty awkward place since junior year and they were still trying to build their friendship back to what it used to be, but as Ricky took a deep breath, she felt some of that awkwardness fade away. “Uh, you’re one of my best friends, Nini. I’ll always be a phone call away. Talk to you later.”

_ Maybe it can be like it used to be. Someday. _ She thinks. But maybe she doesn’t need it to be like it used to be. Maybe it can be different and better. Maybe someday they’ll be the best versions of themselves, and she thinks that maybe they both deserve to see each other get to that point.


End file.
